fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Search for Macao
Search for Macao is an event that takes place during the Macao arc. Prologue Natsu, Lucy and Happy arrive at Fairy Tail after defeating Bora in Hargeon Town. While Lucy is stamped with the mark of the guild, symbolizing that she is now a member, Natsu and Happy consult the request board, looking for a job with a good reward. The two then overhear Romeo, the child of Fairy Tail Mage Macao Conbolt, asking the master about his father who left for a mission in Mt. Hakobe a week ago. Romeo urges the master to go look for Macao but Makarov refuses, saying that no Mage from his guild can't take care of himself. Romeo punches him and runs out of the door, crying. Having heard the conversation, Natsu punches the request board and heads out with Happy. Lucy wonders what happened to Natsu and Mirajane explains to her that Natsu probably saw himself in Romeo, having been abandoned by his foster father, Igneel, when he was young. Mirajane then explains how the Dragon Igneel found, raised and abandoned Natsu who is still looking forward to meeting him some day. Outside the guild, Natsu comforts Romeo and heads to Mt. Hakobe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 27-35 The Search After her conversation with Mirajane, Lucy decides to join Natsu and Happy in their search. The three ride a carriage up to the mountain but the driver soon stops as he is unable to go on. The three go out and Lucy immediately complains about the cold weather. She then snatches up Natsu's blanket and summons Horologium, taking shelter inside the Celestial Spirit. She then asks Natsu about Macao's job and Natsu reveals that he was to subdue brutal monsters known as Vulcan. Lucy is terrified by this and wishes to go home. Natsu doesn't stop her and begins to shout out for Macao. A Vulcan then appears and attacks Natsu who dodges. It then grabs Lucy, who is still inside Horologium, and runs off with her. Natsu prepares to follow it and Lucy screams at him to save her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 36-44 Lucy and Horologium are taken by the Vulcan to its cave. Horologium soon disappears, saying that the time is up. Lucy calls for him to come back but Horologium is unable and Lucy begins to tremble as the monster approaches her. Natsu then appears and slips while asking the Vulcan about Macao's whereabouts. The Vulcan motions him towards a hole and Natsu peers in, thinking that Macao is inside. The Vulcan, however, pushes him and Natsu falls through the hole. Convinced that Natsu is still alive, Lucy decides to fight and summons Taurus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 2-9 After complimenting Lucy's body, Taurus starts towards the Vulcan, pulling out his axe as he charges. Natsu then appears, climbing out of the hole, delighting Lucy whose delight quickly turns to anger as Natsu attacks Taurus. Natsu then reveals that Happy had saved him with the use of his Aera. Lucy questions him about it, pointing out that he should have been motion sick when Happy carried him. Natsu is appalled by the idea, saying that Happy and everyone else in Fairy Tail is his "nakama". He then attacks the Vulcan with Fire Dragon's Claw and threatens to turn him to charcoal unless he reveals Macao's whereabouts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 10-15 The angry Vulcan attacks him with some icicles he pulled from the ceiling. Natsu, however, easily melts them with his fire. The Vulcan then picks up Taurus's discarded axe and charges at Natsu with it. Natsu is able to grab hold of one of the blades and begins to melt it, catching the beads of melted metal with his mouth. He then spits it towards the Vulcan and attacks it with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, sending it crashing to the wall, defeated. The Vulcan then begins to transform to Macao, much to the group's surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 16-22 Happy realizes that the Vulcan had used Take Over, taking control over Macao's body. The unconscious Macao then falls through a hole in the wall and Natsu grabs him. Happy grabs the two and Lucy grabs him. Taurus then helps Lucy and pulls up the group. The group makes Macao lay on some blankets and begins to apply some first aid on him. Natsu summons his flames and begins to burn Macao's wounds, closing them and stopping the blood. A weakened Macao wakes up and calls himself pathetic, saying that he had been taken over by the Vulcan after defeating 19 other monsters. Natsu, however, tells him to stay quiet for Romeo while Lucy watches them, amazed at their power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 22-27 Aftermath Once Macao is deemed ready to travel, the group returns to Magnolia, where they see Romeo reading a book. Romeo, upon seeing his father, immediately smiles and then cries, remembering the reason that Macao went on a mission. Macao then hugs his son, apologizing for making him worry and telling him to ask those kids if their father can defeat nineteen Vulcans by themselves. Romeo smiles at him and then turns to the departing Fairy Tail Mages, thanking them for helping his father.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 27-30 After the event, Macao never forgot that he owes Natsu as he thinks that he would have been a goner if it hadn't been for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 He later agrees to cover for him when he went to follow Erza who was arrested by the Magic Council, despite the master's refusal to let anyone follow her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 12-14 References Navigation